


devour

by orphan_account



Series: burn gets vored [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: IM GROSS!!!!!!!!, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gazel finds a meal</p>
            </blockquote>





	devour

**Author's Note:**

> UM!!!!!!!!!  
> DONT LOOKA T ME  
> theres gonna be an alternate ending to this one later on but i havent gotten it done yet rip me

Gazel grinned.

Burn had been shrunken down earlier that day as punishment for messing up during practice, and the ice-hearted striker had snatched him up before anyone else could. He didn’t question how he was now an inch or so tall, but he didn’t care, sneaking the tiny boy into his room.

“G-Gazel! Put me down!” The boy yelled, squirming in his grip and trying to ease his way out of his hand.

He paid no mind to Burn clawing angrily at his finger, only tightening his grip a bit as he moved to lock the door of his room, sitting down on his bed. He licked his lips a bit as he just watched the smaller boy try and escape, soon stilling and just looking up at Gazel wide eyed.

“..What are you planning on doing?”

Gazel didn’t respond.

“You’re giving me this weird look, I don’t like it..”

His grin widened “Good.”

Gazel loosened his grip around Burn a bit, only to pick him up by his clothes, holding him up over him and opening his mouth. He started to lower the redhead towards him, the small boy going into a fit of panic.

“Gazel, c’mon, you can’t do this! Someone will notice I’ve gone missing eventually!”

He shrugged “No they won’t. No one else was present for your punishment, I’ll just tell them that you got on Gran’s bad side and had to be sent away.” He grinned, soon realizing something.

“Oh, you’re right, I can’t do this. Not like this, anyways.” He pulled the small striker away from his mouth, starting to pull off the soccer uniform the boy wore “Don’t wanna get cloth stuck in my throat.”

Burn threw verbal protest after verbal protest at Gazel, but he just grinned almost slyly in response and soon got the uniform off, the redhead just glaring at him. He lifted him up over his mouth again and dropped him in, giving him no time to be embarrassed over being stripped down.

Gazel crossed his arms and brushed Burn with his tongue, trying to get a good taste of him. The small boy tried his best to escape, but with Gazel’s tongue turning him every which way, he couldn’t orient himself in the dark cavern. Soon satisfied with Burn’s taste (It was nice—kind of spicy and dense, if he could put it into words), Gazel tilted his head back and swallowed him, sending him down to his stomach.

The tight, slimy walls of Gazel’s esophagus made Burn feel almost claustrophobic as he slid down, trying and failing to force his way up. Gazel reached for a bottle of water on his nightstand and twisted the cap off, starting to chug its contents. The rush of water hit Burn in no time, sending him faster down to Gazel’s stomach.

He landed with a splash, already soaked from the water hitting him. He yelped quietly as he hit the stomach acids, stinging his naked body. He stood up and waded through them, trying his best to stay out of the acids but continuing to slip back into them.

“Gazel, let me out!!” He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. He continued to shout up to the silvery haired boy, soon growing weak from lack of oxygen and falling over into the stomach acids.

Gazel lay on his bed, a hand on his stomach as he gave a content sigh “Lucky you, Burn..” He started, glancing down at his stomach and rubbing it a bit “My voice is the last you’ll ever hear.”

Burn’s vision soon went out of focus, passing out in the pool of acids. The last voice he heard before losing consciousness was Gazel’s, muffled and fuzzy, ringing in his pained ears.


End file.
